Decepticons (War for Cybertron)
The Decepticons are one of the primary factions in the [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Transformer Transformers] mythos. They are typically concerned with such things as conquering Cybertron, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, developing powerful weaponry, and beating people up. Not necessarily in that order. Unlike the Autobots, whose leader is a Prime bearing a Matrix, the Decepticons are led by the most powerful of their ranks. This tends to cause some conflict, given how generally every Decepticon thinks that they're the most powerful. Also, the Decepticons are not exactly the most compassionate beings in the universe, but not all fight for greed. More than a few have a sense of honor, while others believe that Cybertron would be better protected by aggressive expansion. Ultimately, the Decepticons desire to protect their homeworld, even if it is at the expense of others. War for Cybertron It is the waning days of the Great War on Cybertron before the Transformers come to Earth. Megatron, genuinely believing a caste system will bring Cybertron back to its Golden Age, is researching a dangerous power source known as Dark Energon to fuel his conquest of the planet. Megatron discovers that the factory that produces Dark Energon is guarded by a neutral army led by Starscream, and he leads an attack on the station. After his ship crashes into the hull of the station, Megatron, Brawl and Barricade defeat Starscream's army and harness the power of the Dark Energon. Cornered, Starscream tells Megatron that he's the only one who knows how to make more of the energon and that he will help the Decepticon leader if Megatron takes him into his army. Megatron reluctantly agrees to this. Megatron sends the Seekers to reactivate the ancient Energon Bridge that will produce new Dark Energon. After fighting legions of Autobot defenders, they succeed. With his new powers, Megatron takes the fight straight to the Autobot's capital city. While Starscream and Brawl lead the main attack on the city, Megatron takes Soundwave and Breakdown on a flanking attack to recover the Omega Key, which will allow him to access the core of the planet. Arriving at the key's holding place, the Decepticons learn that the Autobot leader Zeta Prime has taken it to keep it safe. The team regroup with Brawl and Starscream, and use Dark Energon bombers to eliminate the remaining Autobots before storming the building in which Zeta Prime is waiting. Megatron defeats the Autobot leader, stealing the Omega Key and punching a hole in his chest. Zeta reveals that the key Megatron has just stolen only activates the real Omega Key, and that soon it will find him. Suddenly a huge ship awakens and takes off. An unknown amount of time later, Megatron is commanding his ship in search of the "Omega Key". The ship is suddenly attacked by Omega Supreme, who shoots them out of the sky, causing them to crash-land in Iacon. Megatron, Soundwave and Breakdown began a desperate retreat from Omega Supreme's attack and take cover in a large tower. Once inside, the group hear Starscream announce that Megatron is dead and that he is taking command of the Decepticons (surprise!). Enraged but unable to make any outside contact, Megatron leads his forces through the city, dodging attacks from Omega Supreme while searching for a way to fight him. Soundwave discovers that they can use some of the Autobot's anti-air and anti-infantry turrets on a tower roof against the massive Autobot. Along the way, the group makes contact with Starscream and corrects his mistake, using him to distract Omega Supreme. Once they reached the turrets, the group manages to shoot down Omega Supreme, causing him to crash to the ground below. The Decepticons descend into the impact crater to loot Omega's remains, but he transforms into robot mode, unleashing his full barrage on the squad. Megatron manages to corrupt Omega with Dark Energon, using him to reach and corrupt the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon. Notable Decepticons ''' The awesomely powerful '''Megatron is, in many ways, a fallen hero. He rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a champion in the region's illegal deathmatches, cast aside his designation of D-16 and took the legendary name [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_Fallen Megatronus][1] as his own, he called for an end to Cybertron's decrepit caste system and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings! But power corrupts and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. Now he and his former brother-in-arms Optimus Prime fight on other worlds. Megatron has been gone for three years, but now he's returned. He's brought the monstrous Dark Energon to Earth, and quite possibly left his sanity in space. Starscream was an Air Commander of the Seekers, Cybertron's finest air warriors. His dream was to recover the Matrix of Leadership and become the Prime that would return the Transformers to the Golden Age, and he saw opportunity with the rebel upstart Megatron. A patient and polite schemer, Starscream used to wish Megatron would drop the heroic anti-caste charade and be more honest about his lust for power. These days, he alternatively wishes Megatron would stop being absolutely bugnuts with his lust for power and chafes under having to work for such a madman. While he serves as Megatron's right-hand man, he constantly looks for a way to become the commander himself and Megatron knows it: his expertise in patient planning is the only reason he's left alive. He is not a happy bunny when his careful, patient plans and operations are sacrificed by Megatron on whims. He may be a scientist, but we're not quite sure. Soundwave is the spy master of the Decepticons. One of Megatron's earliest followers, and, many believe, instrumental to his rise, he uses his tentacles and a veritable army of Minicon Deployers to learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions and creeping you out. Soundwave has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere on the planet, bar the shielded Autobot Base. This allows him to spy on every being on the planet in the hopes of picking up Autobot-related communications. Shockwave was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon. In a reversal of the usual order, he was swayed by the ambitions of the former mining caste member turned gladiator Megatron. Serving as Megatron's "pet mad scientist" and second-in-command, he saw to the fighter's armament during his rise to prominence, all the while fantasizing on the prospect of mass producing such warriors. Thankfully, Megatron's more practical nature reined in Shockwave as the movement which became the Decepticons finally moved out of the shadows. Dark Energon Dark Energon is a powerful, corrupted version of energon which can be used as a violent weapon and explosive. As energon is the emanation of Primus, from which all Transformer life and power is formed, Dark Energon is similarly the emanation of Unicron, released after his first battle with the Thirteen original Transformers. Even the smallest particle of Dark Energon can corrupt any amount of regular energon. The violet-glowing Dark Energon supercharges any Transformer who ingests it, making them stronger, faster, more powerful...and more aggressive. It also acts as a powerful narcotic, filling the user with thrilling, dark sensations and causing addiction. It turns pain into pleasure, rendering the blows inflicted on a user futile. Dark Energon withdrawal turns the user into a raving brute desperate to do anything for more. A user who goes too long with out any reverts to a beast-like state and eventually dies. Users who imbibe Dark Energon have been seen to project it from their bodies for various destructive purposes. When one user is killed, the energy acts like a sentient thing (a worrying aspect for a force originating from Unicron) and flies from their corpse to empower any other user nearby. Pieces of Cybertron infected by Dark Energon tend to turn purple and explode upward into twisted, sharp spikes and growths of metal. A Cybertronian corpse injected with Dark Energon will reanimate itself as a mutated zombie, focused on destroying all in its path. They can be commanded by a living Cybertronian who has also been corrupted by the evil energy. Types of Decepticons Drones '''are the basic hindrance/enemy that the player faces, but occasionally, some Drones on the player's team will provide assistance. In the Autobot campaign, select downed Autobot drones can be revived. · A '''Machine gunner is the bog standard useless soldier/enemy. They are armed with Neutron Assault Rifles and sometimes Energon Battle Pistols or Photon burst rifles. They are easily dispatched, and are practically everywhere. They transform into Cybertronian cars, similar to Breakdowns alternate mode. · The Shotgunner has a regenerating overshield, and carries a EMP Shotgun. They are very dangerous at close quarters, but lose their dangerousness if you are sniping them. They also carry Flak Grenades and Stun Grenades. · Snipers are some of the most efficient soldiers in both the Autobot, Neutral and Decepticon armies. Armed with Null Rays and Energon Battle Pistols, Snipers hide on rooftops and high up crevices. Snipers are deadly, and can kill most of their enemies in one or two hits. While snipers have no patterns to base an attack on, a smart warrior can abuse the low ammo of their weapons, their weak armor, and the obvious targeting lines of the snipers' guns. · Seekers '''almost always remain in jet form, and buzz around shooting you and performing bombing runs. Occasionally they will land and start hovering, whilst blasting you with an X12 Scrapmaker (Alt. Mode: Cybertronian Jet). · A '''Cloaker is a Transformer who is using invisibility to sneak up on a target and take them out with a Plasma cannon. Extremely fast and agile, cloakers' already-heavy advantage is made greater by their ability to become undetectable to sensors. However, those are their only advantages, as cloakers possess weak armor and firepower. When their cloaking field is disabled with enough shots, they start running like there is no tomorrow... because for them, there isn't. · CQC Specialists are miniature Cybertronians, who always remain cloaked (unless shot). They remain stunned after being revealed, and so are then easy to kill. they are armed with Plasma cannons. As they charge up the cannons, you can see they light and therefore know where the Cloaker is. A Flier was a soldier type employed by the Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutral forces, mostly during the Great War. Fliers would swap between their Cybertronian jet alternate mode and their robot modes, where they would hover in the air. They were relatively weak but often attacked in groups to make up for it. A popular method of destroying them was to shoot their robot mode's foot thrusters, which would send a flier sailing, often into the nearest wall, before exploding. Decepticon fliers were nicknamed "Seekers" by Autobot infantry, while Autobot fliers were nicknamed "Aerialbots" by the Decepticons. Titans are massive enemies, with loads of armour. Each faction has their own variant. They have to be repeatedly shot in the head to kill them. They are armed with Ion Displacer which can be picked up once the Titan is dead. In Escalation, in normally takes 1 full clip of the X12 Scrapmaker to kill him and does not drop his displacer. He only drops his displacer in campaign. It should be noted that the displacer is one of the most powerful weapons and does not require many shots to kill a titan. Titans are one of the toughest enemies , underneath the brute and destroyer. If you kill them, your reward is an ion displacer, which is a very powerful chain gun. They are a strong asset to both side, but tend to be on the opposing team, and are a right pain to kill if you run into one. Large and in charge, Brutes are the heavy melee hitters in the Great War. Found in both the Autobot and Decepticon armies, Brutes walk around wielding large hammers and shields, making frontal assault not only difficult, but near suicidal. They are capable of generating disruptive shockwaves as well, meaning opponents aren't safe even at a distance. The Brutes' only weak point is on their back, a power pack which is vulnerable to impact or firepower and will explode if hit enough. It's just a matter of surviving long enough to hit their backs. What the Brutes do with melee, Heavy Soldiers do with big fragging guns. Standing a few feet taller than the average Transformer, Heavy Soldiers roam the battlefield carrying their ion displacers, pouring out firepower that devastates any opponent foolish enough to come within range. However, they roam slowly, due to the massive size of their guns. This leaves them "vulnerable" to attack, although the term only applies loosely due to their considerable armor and stamina. Just don't try to take them head on—you may be left with a few hundred bullet holes in your chassis. A pack of these soldiers can easily fill the battlefield with more artillery fire than a small war. When they die, they leave behind their guns, so grab 'em fast! That ripple in your glass of water isn't a [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Grimlock_%28G1%29 Tyrannosaurus rex], it's a Destroyer, the largest and most powerful soldier unit in either faction's army. Standing somewhere between Megatron and Omega Supreme in terms of mass, Destroyers usually start out in their gigantic tank modes, and transform into robot mode after their weakness—their rear-mounted fuel cells—are exploited. In Robot mode, they will activate an EMP pulse to soften you and then melt you with a continuous laser beam. As they take damage, portions of their armor will fall off. Robot-mode Destroyers have no particular weakness: just blast away and pray! Spiders are creatures that scuttle along the ground and attack Autobots. The creatures are analogous to the spiders on Earth but unlike most Earthly spiders, Cybertronian spiders travel in groups. They glow a bright purple color, denoting possible Dark Energon corruption. They are loyal to Decepticons. Combaticons were the subject of Shockwave's first combiner experiment and form the imposing Bruticus Maximus. They joined the Decepticons in the civil war with the Autobots. The Combaticons assisted Starscream in taking a energon transporter escorted by the Autobots as it's passing through the Hydrax Canyon. Starscream calls it off, but the Combaticons form into Bruticus and continue on in the assault. In the end of the assault they have successfully lost half the energon in the transporter and got the arrested notice from Starscream. · Onslaught is the strategy specialist of Decepticons. He is Commander of the Combaticons and forms the head of Bruticus Maximus. Onslaught is a Combaticon Decepticon serving under Megatron. He is available in DLC 1. He was formerly from the Combaticon caste. Submitting himself to Shockwave's combiner experiments, he became the core of the dangerously unstable gestalt form known as Bruticus Maximus. · Brawl is Megatron's pet weapon of mass destruction. He loves nothing more the ripping Autobots limb from limb. He's obsessed with explosions, chaos and un-ending combat. He is a loyal dog, never questions orders and lacks creativity. Whenever possible, however, Brawl will never miss the chance for a calculated kill. He forms Bruticus Maximus' left leg. Brawl, Megatron and Barricade launched an assault on an orbiting space station under the protection of former Air Commander Starscream to gain possession of an energy source known as Dark Energon. After having fought through the station`s security, Megatron merged with the little Dark Energon that was left on the station and infused both Brawl and Barricade with this power. Later, Brawl was seen over run with Autobot troops outside Zeta Prime's vaults before he got assistance, that he may not have needed, from Megatron, Soundwave and Breakdown. He later reported that Starscream was not providing help, calling in a strike from Dark Energon Bombers, which failed the first time and suggested disabling the Anti-aircraft guns. After assisting through the task, he remained behind while Megatron's team went on. · Vortex is a Combaticon and Decepticon serving under Megatron. Along with the other Combaticons, he can form Bruticus Maximus, as the left arm. Vortex is the interrogator of the Combaticons. Even his fellow Decepticons are disgusted by his advanced techniques for extracting information from prisoners. Vortex takes advantage of his flight mode by surveying the battlefield and blasting any Autobots who find their way into his weapon's scope. At one point, Vortex encounters a large structure resembling a climbing frame that he must climb to the top of, fighting Autobot enemies along the way. · Swindle is a Combaticon Decepticon who serves under Megatron. When he combines with his fellow Combaticons, he serves as the right leg of Bruticus Maximus Swindle is always looking for a way to profit from the misfortune of others. Being part of the Combaticons allows Swindle the opportunity to scavenge or steal whatever he thinks he can profit from. His Vehicle mode is a Cybertronian car. · Blast Off is a Combaticon Decepticon whocan transform into a Cybetronian Jet. Blast Off was present when Starscream and the Combaticons needed to destroy the bridge to obtain raw Energon. While Swindle diverted the Autobot scouts, he and Vortex flew through underground tunnels. Brawl followed in a dropship and destroyed the bridge supports after Vortex disabled the heavy shielding surrounding them. He flied around, with Vortex bombing the now flying transport while Swindle disabled the anti-air cannons. Then he combined into Bruticus Maximus, taking control of the transport. Starscream got pissed and ordered the Combaticons' arrest. He was later seen after Megatron's resurrection, speaking with Vortex. When Megatron's transport was destroyed, he combined into Bruticus. However, disappointingly, all he did was hold some junk in place so Megatron could proceed underneath his unmentionables. In the last chapter, he combines into Bruticus once more, fighting Jazz and Jetfire. In the end, Jetfire's airstrike knocked Bruticus off the Ark, presumably onto Cybertron. · Bruticus Maximus, or simply Bruticus, is a Decepticon combiner from the War for Cybertron continuity family. Bruticus Maximus was the result of Shockwave's combiner experiments. His first battle against the Autobots resulted in his head being torn off and his five components badly damaged, but returned in a later battle once they were repaired. He goes on rampaging through the Autobot Energon Transport to reach the control room and make a "controlled crash". The last mission sees him destroying the Ark on the way to the Energon fuel reserve and fighting Jazz, which he notes that his shield "slices it dices, but wait, there's more." In the 3rd airstrike Jetfire delivers, Bruticus is blown back off the Ark hitting a vertical stabilizer in the process, most likely landing on Cybertron which is probably why he is found there in the original series. The''' Cassettes are three mini-Decepticons that live inside Soundwave. In the final battle at the end of the level, Soundwave deploys the cassettes to try and stop Optimus from rescuing Zeta Prime. · '''Frenzy is a Cassette and the twin brother of Rumble. He lives inside Soundwave. In the final battle at the end of the level, Soundwave deploys the cassettes to try and stop Optimus from rescuing Zeta Prime. Frenzy was the first to be ejected. Frenzy has a Plasma Cannon, and the Hover ability, which he uses in a combination attack. · Rumble '''is a Decepticon Cassette, and is the twin brother of Frenzy. In the final battle at the end of the level, Soundwave deploys the cassettes to try and stop Optimus from rescuing Zeta Prime. Rumble was the second to be ejected. Rumble has two piledrivers, which can either be used as a melee weapon, a stun weapon, or a gun. · '''Laserbeak is a Decepticon Cassette. In the final battle at the end of the level, Soundwave deploys the cassettes to try and stop Optimus from rescuing Zeta Prime. Laserbeak is the final Cassette to be ejected. Laserbeak has two types of lasers: a rapid fire beam weapon and a close range laser. Insecticons are a specific group of Decepticons that are brutish and extremely dangerous. Some were stationed as sentries on Cybertron following the Great War, with the intention of keeping a look out for the Autobots should they ever return. They can speak, though many simply utter feral insect noises. Most Insecticons bear an insect-like form, however, there are a select few of their number that possess both the insect form as well as a robot form. Shockwave believes that these three are the original Insecticons. Insecticons can ingest ninety-five percent of all known matter. Though they cannot use the ingested material as sustenance, they can convert it into other types of material in order to create structures. They communicate through a specific ultrasonic frequency, which Shockwave uses to control most of them. The only exceptions to this are the three originals. They are also able to clone themselves, though all subsequent generations are inferior to the originals. Insecticons also come in various shape and sizes. They also possess various classes, with some being worker drones and other possessing combat skills for defense. Hardshell, Kickback, and Sharpshot have high level intelligence but it is unknown if the lesser species are, though some have been heard to speak. After Shockwave began experimenting on them it is likely that most, if not all of them, have combat capability. These Insecticons are split into several different classes. The most numerous come in hordes, named Swarmers in Escalation. The more annoying ones that 'bots like Grimlock cannot hit can fly, and are called Spitters. They shoot rust. The last and more dangerous are called Bruisers. These were experimented on by Shockwave, and use melee attacks as well as a charge attack that can be avoided by dodging from side to side. They have a large amount of health. The only way to easily defeat one is to execute them in T-Rex mode. · Hardshell is the most fearless of the Insecticons and one of the toughest Decepticons. He is an expert hunter, an expert fighter and is a worthy leader. He has gained his many battle scars from off-lining many Wreckers he encountered. Shockwave believes that Hardshell, along with his brothers, Kickback and Sharpshot, are the three original Insecticons. This is evidenced by his ability to transform while the other lesser generations of Insecticons cannot. Hardshell prefers to rely on heavy artillery and advanced combat equipment as opposed to his natural combat instincts. Hardshell is depicted as one of the original Insecticons as well as one of Shockwave's lieutenants. He prefers to use advanced combat tactics as well as heavy weaponry and ordinance in opposition the the combat instincts with which he is naturally endowed. The "Bruiser" breed of Insecticons appear to be derived from him. His beast mode appears to be a large mechanical boll weevil with large elytra equipped with rocket boosters protruding from his shell. As Grimlock makes his way through Shockwave sends Hardshell to hamper his progress. Hardshell enters a large gunship weapon and engages Grimlock and the recently liberated Swoop. Grimlock is able to defeat him with Swoop's help. Swoop is able to provide Grimlock with some explosive canisters which Grimlock then throws. After enough damage to his his suit Hardshell is knocked free from the cockpit and becomes caught on the canopy. Grimlock then rips him out of his cockpit and smashes his face into a console for facial recognition. This allows him to proceed on his mission to find the rest of his team. · Sharpshot is by far the most dangerous of the Insecticons. He has the ability to generate and harness electricity and enjoys torturing his victims with bolts of electricity. He, along with Kickback and Hardshell serve as Shockwave's top lieutenants. Sharpshot, like the rest of the Insecticons, is able to clone himself, as well as ingest and reshape around ninety-five percent of known matter. Though Shockwave is able control the lesser Insecticons with specific ultrasonic sound frequencies, Sharpshot, like his two brothers, is immune to this form of control. He displays a cruel personality that is displayed when he has been seen to enjoy torturing others. Sharpshot's alternate mode is that of a robotic stag beetle. Sharpshot serves Shockwave alongside his two Insecticon brothers. Shockwave describes Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell as being far more evolved that the rest of the more bestial Insecticons and so concludes that they are the three original insecticons. As well as serving as one of Shockwave's enforcers, Sharpshot also serves as an assistant of sorts. He carries out experiments for him and sometimes even powers them using his ability to generate electricity. When Grimlock is able to escape his confinement, the Insecticons are sent in to recapture him. Previously the former two Insecticons, acting on Shockwave's orders, were only hindering Grimlock's progress and helping him re-learn to transform. However, once Grimlock makes it past both of the Insecticons, Shockwave realizes that he can no longer afford to treat Grimlock's escape like another part of the experiment and sends Sharpshot to guard Snarl after Grimlock manages to liberate Swoop and locate Slug. When Grimlock arrives to rescue Snarl, Sharpshot positions himself on a perch above a large arena and generates electricity to power several generators that deliver massive doses of electricity to Snarl. Grimlock is forced to fight a horde of Insecticons and destroy the generators before Snarl is killed. Once Grimlock does destroy the generators a feedback jolt hits Sharpshot and knocks him off his safe perch. Once on the ground he is snatched up by Grimlock in his dino mode and is thrown afar. · Kickback '''is one of the original Insecticon along with his brothers, Sharpshot and Hardshell. That being said, he is not necessarily one of the brightest. He is psychotic and unpredictable, often treating dangerous situations as if they were a mere game, laughing constantly. He also tends to repeat himself. He specializes in espionage. Kickback is very agile, able to make jumps of extreme distance and height. His multiple arms, tipped with sharp talons, would indicate that he is proficient in melee combat. He also seems to enjoy taunting his enemies in combat, all the while remaining safely out of reach. Kickback's alternate mode is that of a robotic locust. Out of all the Insecticons, Kickback seems to bear a heated rivalry with the Dinobots in general and Grimlock in particular, often taunting him about his team's defeat at the hands of the Insecticons in the Rust Sea which lead to Grimlock's captivity as one of Shockwave's experiments. When Autobots were detected in the Sea of Rust by Shockwave's security systems, Kickback and his brothers were sent in to apprehend the intruders. Once the intruders were captured they became new test subjects for Shockwave. Eventually, Grimlock was able to escape his incarceration and went on a rampage through Shockwave's lab in order to free the rest of his team. When this happened, Shockwave decided to treat it as just another experiment. Kickback actually volunteered to confront the massive, and very angry, Autobot in order to help Grimlock re-learn how to transform. After becoming severely enraged Grimlock was able to transform and proceeded to stomp, chomp, or burn all of Kickback's Insecticon minions. This was finally enough to trigger what little sense of self-preservation Kickback possessed and the terrified Insecticon attempted to flee, only to have the door knocked down on top of him by a newly arrived Slug. Even after being trapped beneath the door, Kickback still laughed and giggled the whole time. '''Vehicles The Decepticon Dropship is used by the Decepticons to transport troops to different areas, protect Decepticon Warships, or transport Autobot captives to Kaon Prison Complex. They are armed with two powerful laser cannons on each side. Two of these Dropships were used to protect Megatron's war ship, when he was searching for the Omega Key. The Decepticon Dropship apparently has two variations: one is a gunship model while the other has a troop deck slung under it to be used as a transport. The gunship versions are sometimes armed with Dark Energon bombs and omega missiles. The Decepticon War Machines are three-legged machines that dispense Dark Energon to damage enemies. They can also launch rockets and lasers to defend themselves. Before Megatron brought them to Cybertron, they had only been seen in the archives by Autobots such as Optimus, who never thought that they would be used in reality. They were first seen onboard the station that was commanded by Starscream in the first mission of the Decepticon campaign. They can later be seen in the first mission of the Autobot campaign spread around Iacon. They constantly release Dark Energon and fire their missiles. Only two can be fought and destroyed but if you get too close to any of the others they will fire on you. Dark Energon Bombers are large warships used by the Decepticons. The ships carry bombs that release Dark Energon on impact to corrupt the surrounding area of the target coordinates. They also sometimes have carriers attached to their lower hull which seekers and ground forces can use for fast transport. The bombers have two cannons on each side, which can launch missiles and fire lasers. The ships carry bombs that release Dark Energon on impact to corrupt the surrounding area of the target coordinates. The bombers have two cannons on each side, which can launch missiles and fire lasers. Hundreds of Dark Energon Bombers were utilized when Megatron ordered an assault on Iacon. The''' Nemesis''' is the Decepticons immensely powerful flagship. It is very heavily armed with an arsenal of high-powered Energy cannons. It is also Megatron's personal warship. It is used as the Decepticons' base of operations on Earth and in its orbit. In mining operations, it hovers above the pit and takes in the gathered Energon ore through a Magnetic lift that extends from the hull. And, for its size, it is a very fast ship. The Nemesis is a massive warship. The bow of the ship is pointed and upturned like the hull of a boat. There are two pointed prongs protruding from the bottom of the bow at an an angle. The bow also possesses two red view ports that resemble eyes on the sides of the bow. The ship is covered in numerous wings and vanes. The dorsal surface of the ship is a large, long, flat area that serves as a flight deck, similar to that of modern aircraft carriers, with a hanger bay entrance towards the front of the ship. The ship propels itself with eight engines on the rear section of the vessel. For defensive purposes, the ship has numerous gun turrets on the dorsal surface of the hull. There are also stasis beam cannons attached to both the dorsal and ventral surfaces of the hull. The communications array for the ship consists of numerous dishes located on the dorsal hull. The ship also possesses a magnetic lift that extends from a hatch on the ventral hull. The lift can be used to collect cargo, such as energon cubes or allow troops to be picked up from combat. Numerous hatches on the dorsal surface allow troops and crew to access the outside of the ship in order to make repairs or repel attacks. Trypticon is a giant Decepticon, who transforms into a Nemesis class battleship. He is a ruthless killing machine that enjoys causing mass destruction. He is extremely articulate possibly indicating a high degree of intelligence. Despite being the strongest Decepticon, he none the less appears completely loyal to Megatron. When the Autobots leave Cybertron and Megatron leaves it under Shockwave's command, Megatron has Trypticon transform into a Nemesis-class Battleship. Unknowingly to the Autobots, Trypticon was in fact part of the orbital station that Starscream was commanding. When the Aerialbots attacked the station, they intercepted a transmission from Megatron to Trypticon, surprising the squad. Much to their horror, the Aerialbots realize that Trypticon was a Transformer. To make Trypticon revert from his cannon mode and keep him from destroying Iacon, the Aerialbots seek out his conversion cog. Upon the destruction of said machinery, Trypticon slowly transformed into his robot mode and tried to use his jetpack to safely land on the planet surface to fulfill his current objective, which was to kill the Autobot leader Optimus Prime. The Aerialbots destroyed his jetpack which caused him to crash land on Cybertron like a giant meteor. Omega Supreme couldn't be bothered to help, so Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide have to fight him. Upon crashing, the gigantic Decepticon confronted his target, but was defeated due to his exposed cool down coils. He then falls into a pit of an unknown substance that he was hanging over. The Autobots took Trypticon's defeated body, disassembled it, and placed his now separated components in separate locations in the prison that they constructed around his impact crater. They slowly siphoned the Energon from his body in order to fuel the Ark. Eventually, Megatron, in need of a power core to power a ship that he could use to leave the planet, assaulted the prison in which Trypticon was being held. When Megatron realized that Trypticon was still alive he has another idea from removing Trypticon's battery core and placing it in another ship to simply reformatting Trypticon into a Nemesis-class warship. Megatron destroyed each of the locks holding Trypticon's separated limbs and made his way to Trypticon's head. There he rendezvoused with Soundwave who began to reassemble and reformat Trypticon. Once the reformatting process was complete, Soundwave going to repairing him for the process. Megatron halts Soundwave then informs Trypticon that it ain't rescue that he failed to destroy Autobots. Soundwave strangely mentioned that in his damaged state, Trypticon's new alternate mode would become unchangeable. Megatron is happy at Trypticon "almost" destroys the Lacon and few Autobots then he offers his new prize, a Nemesis mode. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Transformers Category:Military Organization Category:Enemy Military Organization